Elsa can't controll the NEW curse
by TheIcySnowflake
Summary: This is an Elsanna story! NEW! I hope you enjoy the first chapter. I think this will be my new main story. Thankyou. Icest is not in the first chapter. RATED M FOR A REASON! Elsa is cursed with feelings for her sister that are outside of nature's walls. Will she conceal it to protect her sister?
1. Chapter 1

Elsa sighed and put her head in her hands. How many times had she been reading the same sentence of this book? She just kept thinking about what her sister had done for her. She thought about how all those times, Anna just kept coming back to her door. She thought about how she loved her sister. She thought about Anna's pretty face, and cute freckles. The adorable, cute, clumsy Anna. Anna had saved Elsa's life. Of course she loved her.

Elsa gave up reading that book, and went to stand up. As soon as she did, she felt her panties were wet. She was so confused. "What the fuck?" She said aloud to herself. She sat back down in her chair. Thinking. As she came to a resolution, her eyes widened. Her hands started shaking. She looked up. "Why?" She asked as she started to sob. She loved Anna. In a more-than-just-sisterly way.

Her breathing became heavy, as she heard a knock on her door. "Elsa?" "W-w-who is.. it?" she questioned. "Haha. Silly. It's me, Anna. Don't you recognise my voice?" Anna giggled. Elsa's eyes widened. "_Anna."_ She thought to herself. She had to protect her sister. But she knew that this was going to be even harder than concealing her powers. "W-what do you want Anna?" Her tone sounded more grumpy than she had wanted it to sound. "Oh. I... Uhhh... Just... Nevermind." She heard her sisters footsteps walking away from the door. Elsa hadn't meant to sound_ that_ mean. But it was probably for the best that Anna walked away.

_"Why was she so grumpy? Probably because she has to read that stupid book."_ Anna thought to herself. She sighed as she walked to the Royal Gardens.

Elsa lay down on her bed. Facing the roof. Her room had a perfect view of the Royal Gardens, so this was going to be a problem.

Anna stepped up beside the lake. She skimmed a rock across it before plunking down on her bottom. She felt in her back that she had brought with her. _Dammit._ She had forgotten to bring her book. "Oh well" she thought aloud "I will just go for a swim." She removed her shoes and socks, and dropped her dress so that she was in her bra and panties. She began walking toward the water, and jumped in.

"Conceal it, don't feel it. Conceal it, don't feel it. Conceal don't feel. Don't let it show. Put on a show." Elsa sighed and stopped her pacing. She heard someone splashing in the lake and walked over to her balcony doors. As she opened them, and walked out. She saw her sister's head. Elsa wanted to pull away, but she simply couldn't. She was stealthy, so her sister didn't notice her. She just watched, and watched. She saw Anna getting out of the water, and thought her show was over, but my my, was she wrong. She saw Anna drop her panties and take of her bra. Elsa's core began to grow wet again. Anna ran toward the water. Elsa couldn't get the image of Anna's jiggling breasts out of her head. As she placed her hands on the railings, ice began to freeze them. She was scared. And in the back of her mind, she knew it. Elsa finally pulled away and quietly shut her balcony doors behind her so her sister wouldn't hear them shut.

Anna had a fun time swimming in the lake. But she finally had to get out. She knew it was nearing time for dinner. So she put her now dry bra and panties on and her dress and headed to her room to change into fresh clothes. As she headed down the hallway, she noticed her sister had already left for dinner, so she rushed.

Anna grabbed her seat next to Elsa. "Hi." Anna said politely before beginning eating. As Elsa looked at Anna, all she could see was the image of her naked. She quickly turned her head and began eating as-well. The servants came around with their drinks. "Wine please." Elsa asked. "Hmm. I'll have the same wine that Elsa's having please." Anna asked. "I'm sorry your highness, but I think I shall warn you, that the wine that Queen Elsa has is very strong. Queen Elsa is used to it. But it might be a bit stronger on you." One of the servants replied. "Thankyou for warning me." Anna replied. "But I think I'll try it." "As you wish." The servant poured Anna the same wine, and left two bottles there. "This stuff is really good." Anna said as she poured herself a fourth glass.

Everyone had left the dining hall. Leaving Elsa to take care of the very drunk Anna. Elsa helped her back to her room. "Wait!" Anna said as she hiccupped. "Can we stop at the library? Pleeease?" "I-I guess so. But just for a little bit." Elsa replied. Before Elsa could stop her, Anna took off all around the shelves of the library. "Anna!" Elsa called "I don't have time for this." Elsa heard Anna's running footsteps and decided to chase them. But everywhere they took her, Anna was nowhere to be seen. Elsa ran around chasing Anna for what seemed like forever. Until they bumped into each other. Elsa landed on top of Anna. "Owww." They both said as they rubbed their heads. Anna looked up and met eyes with Elsa. They both just sat there, staring for a little bit until Elsa put one hand on Anna's cheek, the other one keeping her up. Elsa's hand started caressing Anna's face. _"God, she's beautiful._" Elsa thought. Before she could stop herself, Elsa leant down and kissed Anna on the lips. _"They're so soft."_ Elsa thought as she passionately kissed her sister. Anna, being drunk immediately kissed back. But you know what they say, when people are drunk, they only do things that they secretly want to do.

Elsa slowly lowered the arm that was keeping her up until she was completely lying on top of her sister. Slowly, Elsa pushed her tongue into her sister's mouth. Elsa never thought that she would kiss her sister like this. So passionately. It was as if the two were trying to make up for years of lost time. In one kiss. Anna's body felt so good against Elsa's. Anna let out a little, muffled moan. But it was enough to drive Elsa mad with lust. Suddenly Elsa placed her hands under her sister's butt, never breaking the kiss. She slowly picked herself and Anna up and walked to Elsa's bedroom, the only sound being their kissing, and Anna's occasional moan. Elsa opened the door and closed it, still kissing her sister. She froze the door shut with one hand before collapsing onto the bed with Anna.

She suddenly started hungrily feeling her sister up and waited for the best moan she had ever heard. Nothing. She looked down at her sleeping sister. She got a hold of her senses. _"What on earth was I thinking?! She was blind drunk! She would NEVER do that sober!"_ Elsa picked up her sleeping sister, unfroze the door and lay Anna down in her own bed. A part of Elsa wanted to wake her sister up, and continue what she was doing. But she simply couldn't do that to her sister. She left the room and went into her own, where she fell asleep.


	2. Don't let them know!

Anna put her hand up to her fore head as a knock on the door woke her. She had a terrible headache from her hang-over, but still she asked who it was. "Who is it?" "Anna! It's Kristoff. Can I come in?" Anna's eyes suddenly widened. Kristoff was back from his stay with the trolls. "Kristoff? Of course I've missed you!" Anna sat up in her bead, wiping some dribble off of her cheek. Kristoff opened the door excitedly and ran up to the bed. The two hugged. "Sorry, about how I just woke up. I have a hangover." Anna was a little nervous for some reason when she said that. "That's fine!" Kristoff replied. "I've seen you like this before silly! Everyday when I'm here we both sleep in your bed." Anna blushed a little. "It's our bed now." She smiled and Kristoff leaned in for a kiss. They both pulled away slowly at the same time. They were dating, but they only had been for 2 weeks. They still hadn't tongue kissed or anything like that. "Uhh, Kristoff?" Anna asked. "Yeah?" Was Kristoff's reply. "I'm going to sleep for just a little longer. Do you want to join me?" Kristoff smiled and took off his shoes. "Of course." They both lay down in bed together. As Anna slept, Kristoff had his arm around her, and her head pulled in close.

Elsa looked in the mirror as she fixed her hair, last night events haunting her. "Ugh, what on earth was I thinking?!" She scolded herself. She looked in Anna's room and saw that Kristoff and her were sleeping happily together. A wave of jealousy crept over her, and curiosity got the better of her. She quietly, and carefully opened the door wider, before creeping inside. She stood at the foot of the bed and stared at Anna. Dirty thoughts entered her mind, but when she shook them jealous ones took their place._ "Anna doesn't even know Kristoff that much yet. How could she sleep in the same bed as him."_ She shook those ones too, and left the room. Quietly closing the door behind her. She was so upset. She actually felt that way about her sister, and she was jealous of her boyfriend. She walked down the hall to attend yet another boring duty as Queen.

Kristoff and Anna woke about the same time. "Hello." They both said at the same time, then smiled. Anna yawned and stretched her arms. Kristoff grew nervous. "Uh, Anna? Can I talk to you?" "Sure" Kristoff walked over and shut the door before locking it. He drew in a big breath "Anna. We've been together for a little while now, and... I... was um... wondering... If it's time for... you know..." Anna only smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I have to prepare, first. I think we should wait a couple of nights." "O-okay." Anna and Kristoff both got dressed and walked down the hall, hand-in-hand. "Ooh! Elsa has a meeting. Can we listen in a little on that?" "Sure, milady." Kristoff said with a little smile on his face as he leant down on one knee and kissed Anna's hand. It had only just occurred to Anna that she didn't remember really anything from last night after getting drunk.

"What do you think, Queen Elsa?" Elsa sighed, as she hadn't heard the man's question. "Hmm... I say... improvements shall be made." "Very well." He replied. "That concludes today's meeting. Anything else?" Just then Anna and Kristoff came through the door. Anna frowned as she realised the meeting had stopped, but still she wanted to talk to Elsa about something. She asked Kristoff if she could talk to Elsa alone and he said he would be with Sven.

"Elsa?" Anna asked after everyone else had left. "Y-yes?" Elsa asked as she stood from her seat. "I can't remember what happened last night. Can you please tell me." Suddenly the wonderful memory of last night shot through Elsa. Will she dare to tell her?

Thanks for reading everyone! I am really enjoying writing this so far! I hope you are enjoying reading! That is all. BYE!


	3. Well now she knows!

Elsa stood there, debating whether to tell her sister, or lie for Anna's good. Fear grew inside of Elsa, and ice started to form around her feet. Anna sensed her fear and backed up a bit. "It's okay." Anna reassured her sister "Whatever happened, I will always love you." Elsa felt a little tingle in her stomach and she felt a little less scared. Suddenly, without even realising, Elsa's lips crashed down on Anna's.

A jolt of shock, and pleasure ran through Anna's body. She couldn't help but kiss back. She knew it was wrong, but how could it be when it felt so right? Little moans of pleasure escaped both of the girls mouths as they passionately kissed each-other. Elsa picked pushed Anna up against the wall and let her body crash against hers. "Oh Elsaaa... D-don't stoooopp!" Elsa loved this. The way her sister begged for her. Elsa pulled away, but before Anna could complain at the loss, her sister was pulling her hand along to her bedroom.

Hello! Sorry this was like, the shortest chapter ever in mankind, but I really have to work on the next one. Byeee!


End file.
